Daisy Johnson (Earth-616)
Director Johnson, Skye | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = (former director) (S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison); formerly , / | Relatives = Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) (father); Jennifer Kim Johnson (mother); Gregory Sutter (adoptive father); Janet Sutter (adoptive mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Portland, Oregon; New Orleans, Louisiana. | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Adventurer, Student, law enforcement officer | Education = | Origin = Mutated DNA inherited from her father Mr. Hyde, powers kick-started by Inhuman genes inherited from her mother | PlaceOfBirth = New Orleans, Louisiana | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Gabriele Dell'Otto | First = Secret War #2 | HistoryText = Early Life Daisy Johnson, alias Quake, was at first believed to be a mutant with seismic (earthquake-producing) ability, her powers come from her status as the illegitimate daughter of Calvin Zabo, the supervillain known as Mister Hyde, and a woman with Inhuman lineage. Before taking the Hyde Formula, Zabo still had tampered with his DNA. Calvin had regular "business" with a prostitute named Kim Johnson, who immediately gave her up for adoption. Daisy was named Cory Sutter when she was seven months old, at the time her foster parents adopted her. When Daisy became a teenager and stole two CD's, her vibrational powers accidentally awakened as a result of her mother's Inhuman lineage, having caused an earthquake. S.H.I.E.L.D. She was taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D., and interrogated by its long time executive director, Nick Fury, who told her of her true parentage. He offered for her to join S.H.I.E.L.D. so they could train her in proper use of her powers in exchange for loyalty to him. Secret War Daisy held true to his demand, even after the Fury's defection from the agency during the events of the Secret War. She was given a "Level 10" security clearance, the highest level and proved to be loyal to Fury, even when he was forced to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. after a number of international warrants were set out for his arrest for his unauthorized Secret War against Latveria. Thus, she was taken off active duty by Fury's replacement, Maria Hill. Avengers Daisy later teamed up with the Avengers. She helped to defeat the powerful mutant rebel leader Magneto by inducing a vibration in his brain that made him lose consciousness. She stated in this appearance that if the superhero team the Avengers let her join, she would adopt the moniker "Quake". Secret Invasion Daisy was later seen reunited with Nick Fury, in disguise, who gave her orders to recruit the descendants of various villains and heroes in order to assist him with the threat against the Skrulls and their Secret Invasion. Having taken the name Quake, she attacked the Skrulls during their invasion of Manhattan, along with her teammates. Secret Warriors Some time after the invasion, Fury revealed to Johnson that he discovered nine shadow bases that didn't showed up in the S.H.I.E.L.D. database, not counting the 28 bases he knows about. He revealed that during a solo recon at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Chicago, he discovered that Hydra had been in fact controlling S.H.I.E.L.D. from the beginning. The first few missions against Hydra didn't end well. When the Secret Warriors attempted to stop Hydra from kidnapping Psi-Agents, Slingshot both her arms to the resurrected Gorgon. Fury then told Daisy that her team was not ready for this war and enlisted the help of the newly formed Howling Commandos PMC. As time went on, Quake and Hellfire grew closer and started a relationship. When Hellfire did not make it out of a mission alive, Quake began to heavily resent Fury. The Dark Avengers attacked the Secret Warriors. Phobos asked Quake to turn off the self-destruct. However, she told him that only Fury can do that he and ain't here. The team join the fight, who activate the near limitless numbers of Fury Life-Model Decoys. Osborn takes pleasure and vaporizing the LMDs, but Quake shatters his helmet with her vibration powers. In response, he pushes her back. Stonewall catches her with his arm, only for Hawkeye to fire explosive arrows at his back. The team escaped though a portal. Quake and Fury go to Hotspot, Fury Secret Base #13, to meet with his army. Fury introduced her to Alexander Pierce and Mikel, Fury's son, leaders of Black and Gray teams respectively, as well as PSI-Agent Olivia Hooks and reintroducing Dum Dum. But first, Dum Dum issues for Hooks to scan Daisy's mind. Then, Fury orders both Hooks and Dum Dum to leave the room; when Daisy asks why he did that, Fury dodges the question. He then tells all three team leaders that from now own, their objectives will be intertwined, for now, they have to be ready for the coming storm. Fury informed Quake that his son Mikel has been researching Leviathan; Alexander Pierce is looking at Hydra; and Daisy's team is Fury's personal squad. Daisy told Fury that she decides what happens on her team, even with the issue of kicking the Druid off it. Fury agreed with her but remind her that she needs to rethink everything before coming to a decision. Druid was given a notice saying that he's a liability and to go home. Quake was outraged that Fury dismissed the Druid. Talking with her, without the rest of the team, he explained to her that she wasn't going to make a decision, so he did it for her. Druid just doesn't have the potential in him to be something greater. As Quake walked out, Hellfire offered to take her for a drink. Quake was venting her anger. Once she calms down, she asks Hellfire what "J.T." in his name stood for. He answered that it is James Taylor, as he was named by his mother after a singer/songwriter; he remarked that Quake does remind him of her. Quake then asked how does he deal with Fury. Hellfire admitted that he hated the veteran but the only reason he stuck around with him is because of her. At Providence all of the team , minus Druid, played cards. When both he and Hellfire made unhappy comments towards Quake for dismissing Druid, she admitted that Fury didn't think he was good enough. Everyone but Phobos voted to bring Druid back. Nonetheless, Quake decided to do it anyway.When Fury arrived at Providence, Quake approached him to ask that he reconsider about his decision about Druid but he gives her a flat no. He told her that she needed to wake up and grow up for what he's preparing her for before walking away. Quake strode into the kitchen, where Phobos, Hellfire and Eden are have a bet about the number of marshmallows. Quake pushes Hellfire right against the fridge before kissing him. As Quake took off her telepresence helmet, she then got into a romantic moment with Hellfire. Hellfire tricked Quake into letting him out for a while so he could tell his Hydra contact about Fury's plan to attack the main Hydra base of Gehenna. Quake the team go to Gehenna to confront Hydra. Baron von Strucker had the team cornered and expected his nemesis to beg for the lives of his proteges. But Fury's respond is three bullets headed for Strucker's face. Shocked at the death of Phobos at the hands of Gorgon, Daisy brought down the entire cavern around them while the team retreated. Fury knew Hellfire was a traitor an what he cared about by Daisy. When asked by Fury if he loved her, Hellfire confessed that it was more than anything. However, Fury stated that if Daisy was holding his hand, things would be different and he's not Daisy and lets him go. Fury then escaped, lying to Daisy that Hellfire didn't make it. Druid was expunged from the team by Fury. But later returned with John Garrett to rescue Quake and the team from Gehenna. The aftermath of the mission results in the Caterpillar team being deactivated, as Eden is in a medically induced coma and Quake is distraught from Hellfire's betrayal. Jake found Daisy in Hawaii, suntanning, and passed her an undisclosed message. When she went to find Druid, it is already announced on the news of the President's new superfund with Ralston handling it. Shocked, Daisy told Druid to pack his bags. Quake read Fury's letter, which conveyed his regret to her and asked for forgiveness. Inspired, she and Druid reunited the Secret Warriors and joining up with Team Black and the Howling Commandos. Once they are assembled, Quake asked everyone if they are ready to save the world. Siege Daisy worked alongside the Avengers, Young Avengers and Secret Avengers, as they took down Norman Osborn during Siege. Daisy along with the others are powered up by the Norn Stones thanks to Loki, in order to battle the Sentry. Fear Itself Daisy went to Sweden to find and stop the Sin, there she finds a castle where Sin was staying. Daisy took down the castle not realizing that Steve Rogers, Maria Hill, Sharon Carter and Victoria Hand were inside battling Master Man and the Exiles. They escape the castle without harm and have Daisy to thank for saving the team. Reactivation of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve Rogers decided to reactivate S.H.I.E.L.D., with Johnson as director, as well as she joined the Avengers main team for some time. Daisy and the Avengers battled Hydra as they made a play for H.A.M.M.E.R. as Norman Osborn tried to take back the Avengers. The team then battled Norman as he became the new Super-Adaptoid. Daisy recruited Nick Fury, Jr. and Phil Coulson into S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers Daisy joined the the Avengers and working together tried to stop the Phoenix Force. S.H.I.E.L.D. try to warn Kaine about a bomb. She then had to deal with the Phoenix Five. She arrested and questioned the X-Men. Daisy came looking for Captain America, but he was on a mission in the Microverse. Quake summoned all the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. to clear out Central Park while awaiting the founding Avengers' return. Maria Hill chastised her for exercising her authority before Hawkeye interrupted, asking if there's a plan. Hill said they needed Pym Particles to go to the microverse. Wonder Man then turned up, with an orb of the particles and used them on himself before anyone can stop him. Quake and Hill share small talk before the founding Avengers return. But their joy is interrupted by Gouzar's sudden giant appearance. The Avengers fought hard and well to subdue him before Giant-Man shrinks him back to the microverse. After the incident Quake and Maria leave the team. Secret Avengers After A.I.M., who had recently established their own nation in Barbuda, stole an Iron Patriot Armor during the confusion in a conflict they incited against S.H.I.E.L.D. at a weapons expo, the Secret Avengers, with the addition of Hulk, were given the task to kill Andrew Forson. After they seemingly succeeded in their mission to kill Forson, Quake was suspended indefinitely for breaking the protocols, as Forson was the leader of a U.N. member nation, and Maria Hill was put in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. once more. As no action against Johnson could be authorized until the UN Security Council had convened, Johnson took advantage and, with the help of Manifold, subjected herself to the similar treatment Tony Stark underwent to erase his memories after Norman Osborn became the director of H.A.M.M.E.R., and deleted from her brain part of her memories S.H.I.E.L.D. could access to. Daisy later went under the radar, similar to Nick Fury, and recruited the Winter Soldier for a special mission. Both Daisy and Bucky met Bobbi Morse when she went under the radar as well. Encounter with Hyde Daisy started working for S.H.I.E.L.D. once again, and was tasked with retrieving her father from Portugal after her body started rejecting her powers, causing her bones to splinter and even shatter. Hyde was taken to a S.H.I.E.L.D. safe-house in Spain, where he was forced to cooperate and start developing a cure for Daisy's condition. Zabo started feeling affection towars his daughter, and once he managed to cure her, he tried to inject her with the Hyde formula claiming it would protect her. Phil Coulson, one of the agents overseeing Hydra, injected himself with the formula to defend her, and fought against Mr. Hyde long enough for Quake to recover from the treatment and cause an earthquake that swallowed Hyde into the ground. | Powers = Inhuman Metabolism: Daisy possesses certain physical skills superior to those of the finest human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, speed, and strength than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. *'Enhanced Reflexes' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Enhanced Strength' Vibration Manipulation: Daisy is able to generate powerful waves of vibrations which can produce effects resembling those of earthquakes. Her training under Fury enables her to target her vibrations with pinpoint accuracy, causing targeted objects to vibrate themselves apart, from the inside out. This is shown in her being able to prevent the detonation of an antimatter bomb implanted in the body of Lucia von Bardas by destroying its power supply, and exploding the heart of Wolverine while in his chest, to halt an enraged attack on S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury. *''Vibration Immunity:'' She is immune to any harmful effects of the vibrations she creates. Psi-Shields: She also has or was given a form of psychic shielding. Nick Fury's intel classified her as power level 7. | Abilities = A superb hand-to-hand combatant, skilled all-around athlete, and excellent marksman. She was a leading espionage agent, adept at undercover assignments. | Strength = Daisy possesses the normal strength of a female Inhuman who engages in intense regular exercise. Inhumans are superior to humans in strength, reaction time, stamina, resistance to injury and speed. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles. | Weapons = | Notes = * She was at first believed to be a mutant, because she developed powers without direct mutation, or "born with abilities". It was hypothesized that she might "have altered cell structure or brainwave activity", and then confirmed that she doesn't have the specific mutant gene, and that her abilities come from her mother's Inhuman linage being triggered by her father's experiments on himself, causing her to be born with her Inhuman powers without the need for the Terrigen Mist. * Daisy Johnson was S.H.I.E.L.D. agent level 10 at 17 years old. | Trivia = | Marvel = Johnson,_Daisy | Comicvine = quake/4005-43174/ | Links = }} pt-br:Daisy Johnson (Terra-616) Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Hyde Formula Category:Zabo Family Category:Power Level 7 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 10 Category:Human/Inhuman Hybrids Category:Post-Infinity Inhumans Category:Government Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Seismokinesis